


Caught

by EddieLove



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieLove/pseuds/EddieLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems Get Caught.  (Discontinued for the moment, Will be returning to continue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Head drooped as they pushed you into line. Being forced to walk for straight hours it seemed, though your legs were only a bit tired.  
Rubies, Quartz and other strong gems continued to push you in line. If you were to run, which most gave up on that, they would crush your gem. You are Pearl, one of millions. Peridot is in front of you, Lapis ahead of her. Behind you is Ruby and Sapphire, behind them is presumably Amethyst, and behind Amethyst, is most likely...Steven. You were sure about this. It was all your fault, you know it.

But no time for flashbacks or planning, it wasn't any use. Out of no where, you could hear sobbing and crying, it sounded like Steven's..poor boy. You wished to comfort him, but doing so could get all of us in trouble. Steven was already is a heap of it. The guards yelling at him for making an unfamiliar noise. Having Steven muffle the crying. Once the guards were done paying attention to Steven, Amethyst attempted to whisper to him, you could hear a bit of it, "It's fine, little man," is all you could make out, though. Everyone halted to a stop, looking up, you saw a diamond, Yellow Diamond, in fact.  
Her stare was stern, giving shivers down your back. Looking around, you could see space from the sky, the floor was a pastel yellow and the room was empty except for many,many,many chairs. In front of you was a huge chair where Yellow Diamond sat, Yellow Pearl sat on her lap. She ordered everyone in line to sit down in the chairs. Immediately, the other gems and you included sat down in the chairs. The Crystal Gems were all in a line of chairs, from Steven to Lapis. Everyone's depressed faces looked up at the Diamond awaiting answers. Yellow Pearl sat up and climbed up and whispered into her ear. She took a minute but then looked at her Pearl, the Pearl nodded and she ordered everyone to take a few minute break before the sentence.

Steven walked over to you after sitting up, "Are you OK, Pearl?" You nodded, "Just, nervous." There was a little nervous chuckle in your speak, which assured Steven. Steven went around asking everyone if they were okay. You sighed, he's such a sweet boy.. who knows what's going to happen though. What is Yellow Diamond going to sentence you to..? Hopefully not to crush our gems, while it is an unfortunate sentence, it's a fairly common one. Oh you hope, you really do that it isn't rough.

You'll have to wait though, while 20 minutes isn't much, it felt like an eternity.


End file.
